The present invention relates to a device and method for aligning a carrier roll (also referred to as a trunnion), to a riding ring (also referred to as a pathring or tire), of a rotating vessel.
Rotary equipment, such as rotary kilns and horizontal dryers, typically drive the rotation of the vessel using a pinion gear which drives a ring gear that is secured to the outside of the body of the vessel. The vessel is supported for rotation by means of a plurality of riding rings (pathrings or tires), which are secured to the outside of the body of the vessel and ride on carrier rolls (trunnions). Each carrier roll is supported for rotation on a foundation by means of bearings. Each riding ring typically is supported on two carrier rolls, located at approximately the 5:00 and 7:00 positions of the riding ring. As the vessel is rotated by the drive mechanism, each riding ring, which is fixed to the vessel, also rotates, supported on its respective carrier rolls, which are caused to rotate by the rotation of the riding ring.
The axis of rotation of each of the carrier rolls should be substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the vessel. If there is a substantial misalignment between the axis of rotation of one or more of the carrier rolls relative to the axis of rotation of the vessel and its riding ring, operational problems, such as excessive vibration and/or uneven wear of the carrier roll or of the riding ring may occur.